Gone Camping
by Sapphire225
Summary: Set in Armada. Two kids, who thought they were just going camping and decide to have fun, have a run in with the Autobots. Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any transformers, but I do own the characters Kim, TJ, Circuit, and Spark.

------

"Come on Kim! We only have two minutes until we leave!" A boy yelled up the stairs as he waited for his sister to finish packing up her bags.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" A female voice told him, along with some grunting noises. After about a few seconds, a girl with green hair and white bangs dressed in a white tank top with a pink insignia with the numbers "77" on the top and long jeans came down the stairs, carrying a large brown suitcase came down the stairs. She placed her suitcase next to her brother, who also had green hair and was wearing a red jacket and jeans. Both were wearing their goggles on top of their heads and brown and black fingerless gloves.

"Sheesh! What did you pack in here? Your whole wardrobe?" The young fourteen year old boy, named Tevin Joshua Lee, asked, as he picked up the suitcase and started to walk out the door along with his sister.

"Ha ha, very funny TJ…" Kim said sarcastically before getting into the back seat of the car as her brother put her suitcase into the trunk. Their father had already been inside the car as well as TJ's suitcase. Their mother had lived in a different state and when they had asked if she could come, she told them that she was to busy with her new job. They were going to the mountains only a hundred miles away from there home. Kim couldn't wait to go, as she had wanted to go hiking as soon as possible, but TJ was a bit reluctant. TJ had decided to go, since the hilly terrain was a great place to go down on his BMX bike that he had gotten on his birthday. Kim was a bit of a tomboy and usually would ride on her skateboard.

The two kids buckled up as their father began to drive.

-

"Sir! A minicon has just been found."

Optimus Prime and Hotshot had just entered the room where Red Alert was. Another minicon had been spotted on the map. No sooner had they arrived, Rad, Carlos and Alexis entered too. The three kids looked at the large monitor and saw the minicon location.

"Hey! That's in Greenland. It's cold up there and snows a lot." Alexis pointed out.

"If it's cold up there, why is it called Greenland?" Hotshot asked, scratching the top of his head with his finger.

"We don't know. But _someone _named it that." Rad told him.

"Wow, you humans come up with strange names for places." Hotshot said to them. The kids chuckled at this a bit, but stopped when Hotshot transformed into vehicle mode, along with Optimus Prime and Red Alert as they opened the warp gate and a snow and mountainous terrain was highlighted in the screen. The Rad and Carlos went in the two front seats of Hotshot and Alexis went in the back. The three warping vehicles began to stretch into the screen in front of them and warped to their destination before the warp gate closed.

-

"We're here kids. Wake up!"

TJ and Kim slowly opened their eyes as they had been traveling for hours and traffic was definitely no help. Their father had finally found the mountains that he was talking about and they only needed to park.

"Where are we?" TJ asked.

"We're at a place that I used go when I was young. This reminds me of a story. Did I tell you the story about how we almost saw Bigfoot here?"

"Yes dad, you told us eight times this week." The two answered simultaneously.

"So, you kids had counted?"

"Yes."

"Oh, here's a good smooth place to park."

Their father parked on the smooth ground. The kids exited the car and went to the trunk to pick up their suitcases. As soon as they had finished setting up camp, they looked down the mountain.

"Wow dad! This is awesome!" Kim said, as she saw the whole place from there position.

"It's nice." TJ stated as if it wasn't anything new, but Kim, knowing her brother, was trying to hide his excitement and amazement.

"Well, glad you like it kids. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a nap."

Their father yawned as he walked to a tree and sat down on the root, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

"Well, by the looks of things, he's gonna be out for about three days." TJ said to his sister as they stared at their father, who was snoring away. Their father had a tendency to sleep for long periods of time. One time, their father had slept for almost a week and when he woke up; he thought he had slept for only a few minutes. Luckily, the kids were old enough to take care of themselves when he did that. The two kids went to the trunk to get two more things. Kim had grabbed her skateboard and TJ grabbed his BMX bike. They looked down the mountain and then at each other.

"So TJ, are you ready to ride like the wind?" Her sister asked, as she placed her helmet and knee pads on. She loved to ride on fast things, no matter how dangerous. Most of the time, she would go snowboarding every winter near the top of huge mountains.

"I don't know Kim. This mountain is pretty big and there's no one to-See ya!" Right after those words, TJ rode down the mountain at pretty high speeds, and because the terrain was smooth, he was a quarter down the mountain in almost no time. He had caught Kim off guard as he raced down the mountain.

"Hey! No fair!"

Kim soon started to roll down the mountain at fast speeds as well, but TJ had left her in the dust. The two teens raced each other down the hill. Kim crouched lower on her skateboard for extra speed, but failed to see a small green pebble, embedded in the smooth dirt. The skateboard nicked the pebble, and had knocked it out of the ground, which revealed that it wasn't a pebble at all, but a green panel. Kim gasped as she was knocked off of her skateboard and tumbled down the hill.

"TJ, Help!" Kim screamed, but because her brother was far ahead of her, he didn't hear her at all. She rolled to the side of the path that was supposed to be clear and kept going down into the thick forest. The green panel also rolled down the side of the mountain with her.

Kim finally stopped rolling down the mountain after she had bumped into a rock a couple hundred yards away. She silently yelped as she rubbed her sore head, which was shielded by her helmet. The green panel had landed beside her and wasn't scratched at all. Kim stood up, taking off her skateboard equipment and dusting herself off. Surprisingly, she had only a few scratches and none were bleeding. She looked down at the panel beside her with a growl.

"Stupid rock. Hey…That's not a rock." She noticed. No sooner than she had said that, the panel had begun to glow. Kim shielded her eyes as the light from the panel began to spread around.

After a few seconds, Kim was able to open her eyes again. Her eyes squinted open at first, but soon they widened up in shock in amazement.

Right in front of her, was a robot.

-----

I hope you like the story so far! This is just the beginning chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I got reviews! And sorry that chapter 1 was so short. Oh yeah, this is NOT a Mary Sue! I repeat, NOT a Mary Sue! Anyway, I'm continuing now!

-------------

The robot had small black beads for eyes and a grey faceplate. It was at least 4"5 and was purple with a white outline and a white star on its feet when put together. It had the signal that was on its panel on its shoulder.

Kim didn't know what to say. The robot was looking straight at her. _"Where did this come from?" _She thought to herself. She was knocked out of her daze when the robot took a step closer to her. She was about to take a step back until she realized that the boulder was still behind her. The robot beeped curiously before taking a couple more steps to the frightened girl.

Kim blinked as the robot was only a few inches in front of her. It, or he, tilted his head and let out a few beeps. Kim looked at him and took a deep breath. She slowly held out her hand to the robot that just looked at it.

"H-Hi. I'm Kim." Kim said nervously. The robot beeped a little bit before grabbing her hand and gently started to shake it before happily beeping.

"Well, at least you friendly." Kim had a slight smile on her face as she slowly took her hand from the robot. "Where did you come from?"

The robot began to beep nonstop until Kim held her hands in front of her. "Okay, okay. But, I can't understand a word your saying."

The robot beeped angrily and waved his arms up and down. Kim couldn't help but giggle a bit at the robot. She had just met him and he was already angry. Once the robot stopped beeping, she decided to ask him a different question.

"Well, do you at least have a name?"

The robot beeped at least twice and shook his head side to side. He then pointed to Kim, who looked at him confused. She then began to think what he was trying to tell her and finally figured it out.

"You…want me…to name you?"

The purple robot nodded and placed his hand by his side.

"Um…Okay. Let's see…" Kim held her hand to the back of her head as she looked up at the sky in thought. The robot tilted his head again and stared at her. Kim snapped her fingers after about a minute or two.

"I got it! How does Spark sound to you?" Kim asked.

The robot nodded his head in approval and began to tug her arm gently. She looked at him confused until he pointed at her broken skateboard.

"Oh no…that was a gift." Kim said, frowning a bit.

The robot named Spark went towards her skateboard. He lifted it up and then looked at her. Kim smiled a bit and looked at him. Spark blinked then examined the skateboard.

"Don't worry about that thing Spark. It's broken." Kim exclaimed before taking the skateboard from his robotic arms. Spark blinked again and looked at Kim. Suddenly, Spark quickly began to bend and transformed into a futuristic purple skateboard with a white star in the center.

Kim gasped and looked at Spark, then at her old skateboard, then to the new one that Spark had just turned into in less than two seconds flat.

"You…You can transform?"

The skateboard alternate of Spark beeped in what sounded like a yes before turning back into a robot. Kim couldn't help but feel excitement grow in her. She had just found a robot that can transform into almost anything she wanted. Kim sighed to let some of the excitement exit her and clasped her hands.

"I can't wait to tell TJ! He'll be so shocked! Or dad! They'll be so proud of me and…" She stopped in her sentence as she saw a confused look on Spark's face.

"Oh. Your probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well, you see, I have an older brother and my father, who sleeps for about forever, who are with me…"

She stopped again and realized that she was about a mile away from them right now. She and Spark were lost in a heavily wooded area and they couldn't see anything beyond the large trees. The only thing noticeable was a large mountain that was only half a mile away.

"Well actually Spark, I'm lost right now and…I bet TJ is worried about me."

------------

"Kim! Kim!"

TJ wondered through the dirt path looked to his left and to his right searching for his younger sister. His heart was pounding in fear of what might have happened to his little sister.

He had been searching for an hour now and had seen any sight of her anywhere.

"Dad's not gonna like this…" TJ said to himself as he continued going up the dirt path.

-----------

Kim and her new friend, Spark, made there way through the bushes as they decided to head towards the mountain.

Kim had explained to Spark that she had a camp ground and that if she had climbed on top of that mountain, she may be able to spot her father and tent.

Spark, who was now a skateboard, began to go through the area at top speed with Kim on him.

Spark began to beep a bit and Kim looked down at him.

"Huh? You think I shouldn't keep going?" Kim asked, and then gasped as she realized that she can now understand him a bit. Spark beeped at what sounded like a yes. The two kept walking and stopped only a couple yards away from the large mountain.

"Ya' see! Told ya' that we could make it here. What were you worried about?" Kim asked, placing one hand on her waist as the other one hung down.

Spark kept silent and when Kim stepped off of him, he transformed back into a robot. As he and Kim walked even closer to the mountain, they noticed how oddly shaped the rocks were. It seemed a bit smooth for a mountain and it had an almost perfectly flat surface.

"That's odd. I've never seen anything like this before."

Kim looked to her left as she noticed a dark brown button in between the smooth side of the mountain and the rocky side, which she hadn't seen. She extended her arm to press it and as soon as she did, she saw the smooth part of the mountain begin to separate.

Kim and Spark began to back away from the splitting mountain, until they saw a huge metal corridor as the smooth rock was halfway opened. When it stopped, she soon realized that she and Spark were right in front of a huge headquarters.

"…Whoa." Was all that was able to escape Kim's lips. Spark wasn't as shocked as Kim though, probably because he was a robot with a faceplate.

Kim snapped out of her gaze and a grabbed Spark's arm. "C'mon! Let's go in!"

Kim, along with the reluctant Spark, ran inside the mountain just before the rock like doors began to close. The two found themselves in a huge long hallway, which, to their perspective, seemed to go to at least three hundred meters. The ceiling seemed to be at least fifty meters above their heads.

The hallway had three intersections and one of them led to a huge computer room with a really huge monitor.

Kim felt excited and a bit scared at the same time. She was also a bit chilly, due to the fact that she was wearing a tank top and the place she was in had air conditioning. She grabbed her arms for extra warmth. She turned around and saw that Spark was staring up at something.

"What is it Spark?" Kim asked as she looked up to what Spark was seeing. She saw a large red symbol, on one of the hall walls. Kim looked back at Spark, who looked mesmerized by the mark.

Kim gasped as she heard giant metallic footsteps come her way. She grabbed Spark's arm and dashed into one of the opposite hallways, pressing herself against the wall. Spark did the same.

----------

"I can't believe we let Megatron get the minicon." Hot Shot exclaimed as he walked down the hallway with Jetfire, who had stayed in a different area of the base.

"Don't worry. We'll have better luck next time." Jetfire assured him, patting him on his shoulder. "Besides, the kids are more important then losing a battle."

Megatron had Cyclonus hold Carlos and Alexis hostage and if they hadn't went to get the minicon, the kids would have to fall a long, long drop. Optimus had no choice but to save the two kids. Rad was with Red Alert, so he wasn't in trouble. Megatron had grabbed the minicon before warping back to their moon base.

"Yeah, I guess you right." Hot Shot said as he stopped in the intersections. Jetfire had already left him. Hot Shot turned left and walked into the left hallway, which was where an unexpected visitor was hiding.

------------

Kim couldn't help but gawk at what she was seeing. A giant yellow and red robot with a white face that was over seven or eight times her size. Fortunately for her, he wasn't looking down or on the side at the moment. Spark, however, looked very happy.

Spark took his back off the wall and began to follow behind him. Kim gasped loudly, but covered her mouth with her right hand and grabbed Spark's arm with her left.

Too bad for her, the cold air entering her nose made her sneeze.

Hot Shot turned around immediately at the sound.

"Who's there?" Hot Shot asked, looking all around for the source of the sound.

A quiet yelp followed behind, which gave Hot Shot the exact location of the sound. He looked down and his optics made contact with a green-haired human.

--------------

Hoped you guys like chapter 2! Thanks for the friendly criticism. I never knew the power of writing was so powerful. Maybe…Just maybe…I can use it to take over THE WORLD! MWUHAHAHA!

Kim: OO Okaaaaaaay…

Hot Shot: Do you humans always act like this?

TJ: Only the demented ones

Sapphire225: I AM NOT DEMENTED! Just probably a bit crazy. That's all. Anyway, review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Ten reviews and I just started!

**Fattyaddy-99**

Thanks! I like it that you said my story is cool. I feel special.

**Spiritprime**

Hey! I would never do that (throws away a nuclear bomb with a skull behind her back and it explodes) OO uh…just ignore that…. (Runs away)

**KristalShaga**

Thanks, and don't worry, TJ will come when he needs to come.

**Maverick Hunter Phoenix**

Thanks, don't worry, I'll try to update as soon as possible when I can, and when I get more reviews.

Anyway, on with the story!

----------------

Kim would have bolted out of the hallway into the other one, but found herself to frozen from shock and fear to move. All she could do now was stare up at the huge yellow robot, which was looking right down at her. Hotshot widened blue optics dimmed down a bit as he let out a sigh and then smiled. He got on one knee so he could have a closer look at the human. He hadn't noticed the minicon yet, who was now walking down to where Jetfire was.

"Hi there." Hotshot greeted, reaching out his hand to pat the human. Kim gasped and began to press herself against the wall that she had came off when she reached for Spark. Hotshot noticed this and retreated his hand. "Hey, don't worry! I'm not gonna hurt cha'!"

Kim blinked and stared up at the robot. "Who…are you?" She asked timidly, even though it went completely against her outgoing and loud nature. Hotshot smirked a bit.

"My name's Hotshot. What's yours?"

"Kim." Kim said. Hotshot grinned bigger and patted the girl on the head. She flinched a bit, but not enough for Hotshot to see.

Hotshot stood back up and looked down at the girl. "So, how'd you get in here?" He asked, waiting for her to answer. Kim hadn't answered right away and had hesitated to herself to answer, but she decided to. She told him the whole story, while Hotshot listened attentively. When Kim had finished telling him his story, he sighed.

"What's with humans getting lost these days?" Hotshot murmured, but saw the annoyed expression on Kim's face. "Hehe, sorry. It's just that…"

"Just what?" Kim asked.

"Well, ya' see, only few humans know we're here as it is, and now, we have another one joining the team."

"Oh. By the way, what are you? Where did you come from? And why are you here?"

Hotshot sighed. "It's a long story…"

--------------

"Where'd Hotshot go?" Carlos wondered, leaning back in his seat and resting his head on his arms. The three kids were out of there orange jumpsuits and were in their normal clothes. Alexis and Rad were to busy working on there school project for science.

"I don't know, when I last checked, he was walking with Jetfire." Rad told him, writing down his observations for his conclusion. He had done a project on how the human body responds to different environments. Alexis was writing down her observations to how plants change when water is given certain chemicals.

"Shouldn't you be working on your project Carlos? It's due on Monday. You only have two days." Alexis said.

Carlos hadn't even started his project, or even had his subject. The boy shook his head. "Don't need to. I already have my project done and ready." Carlos then pointed to Grindor, who was watching Alexis and Rad work on their project.

"Carlos! You know you can't use Grindor for your project! It would get the Autobots discovered!" Rad exclaimed.

"Don't worry amigo," Carlos assured, "I'm gonna have Grindor in skateboard mode. He'll be seen as the automatic skateboard! Right Grindor?"

Grindor blinked then nodded his head. Alexis stood up from her chair and looked at Carlos.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"Get to work on your project."

Carlos moaned when Alexis said that, but Alexis had ways on forcing the boys to do what's right and they most definitely didn't want to make her angry. The good news was that he had planned ahead and was thinking of hiding Grindor from Alexis until Science class, which was a subject they didn't share and was his last mod. Carlos left the room to get something to eat as Alexis and Rad continued working on there projects.

-----------

TJ was tired from searching for his little sister. He laid against a tree before sighing. "Man, I should have never raced against her."

He had been searching for about two hours with no sign of her anywhere. He was beginning to think that he would never find her. He lifted his bang with his index finger before closing his eyes to think of his sister's whereabouts. The good news was that his father was asleep, so they were safe of getting into trouble.

TJ stood back up and walked around the tree. He stopped right in his tracks as he had noticed two sets of footprints. He took a closer look at them and realized that one of the footprints belonged to his sister's tennis shoes.

"Kim! Hm?"

He noticed a strange set of footprints that were bigger than Kim's. They were in the shape of a square and looked like it belonged to no human or animal. Worry began to swell up in TJ.

He followed the footprints until where the footprints were supposed to be were replaced by small wheel tracks.

"Huh? Well that's weird…"

TJ began to follow the wheel tracks until he saw that the tracks had disappeared into a lot of bushes

"Darn it!"

---------------

"Transformers? Autobot? Decepticons? Cybertron?" Kim asked confused. She was now walking next to Hotshot down an even longer hallway. Hotshot grinned and nodded his head.

"Yeah. A Transformer is a robot that is able to change shape. There is a war against two types of Transformers, the Autobots and the Decepticons. You see, I'm an Autobot. We protect the different types of life forms and try to have peace. But the Decepticons are evil, and want to dominate everything. We both are from the planet Cybertron. And now, we are trying to get the minicons before Megatron does." Hotshot explained.

"Who's Megatron? And what's a minicon?" Kim asked.

"Megatron is the evil leader of the Decepticons who just wants more power. Unlike our leader, Optimus Prime, he wants to destroy and rule over the universe. A minicon is a small, but powerful, small Transformer. They are about your size and some may be bigger or smaller. Unlike us, they enhance our power instead of fighting. But the minicons are our friends, but the Decepticons treat them like slaves." Hotshot told her.

"I see…"

"So, where did you come from?"

"I'm from Phoenix, Arizona. Well, actually I was born in New York, but we had moved here when I was seven years old. By the way, how long was this war?"

"Several million years."

Kim's eyes shot wide open. "Millions of years?"

Hotshot noticed the shocked look on her face and chuckled. "Yup! And believe it or not, I'm just a teenager." This surprised Kim even more. By that time, they had finally reached the end of the hallway, which had led them to a large metal door (a giant door to Kim) which opened as soon as the two was only a couple on inches away from it.

Inside the room was a large red, blue and silver robot with yellow optics and a silver faceplate. He seemed to be at least forty to fifty feet to Kim and was sitting at an oversized metal desk, typing into a large computer to what seemed like important data. Before Kim could even move, she was pulled up by the back of her tank top and was set on Hotshot's shoulder. He walked behind his leader.

"Optimus sir…"

The larger robot tuned around in his chair and looked at his soldier. "Yes, what is it Hotshot? Hm?"

Optimus noticed a female green haired human sitting on Hotshot's shoulder. "A human? How did she get into the base?"

"She said she had entered when she pressed the entrance button outside of our base." Hotshot answered.

Kim was then gently plucked up from Hotshot's shoulder and was placed on Optimus' desk. Optimus looked down at the young human. "What is your name?"

"Kim, sir." She answered nervously. Optimus just chuckled a bit. "You don't have to call me sir. Just call me Optimus."

Kim smiled a bit before she was again grabbed and placed in Hotshot's hand. "Hotshot, I need you to introduce Kim to the Autobots and the other kids."

'_Other kids…"_ Kim thought, "_So I'm not the only one that knows about these guys." _Hotshot began to leave the room and walk back down the long hallway.

-------------

I hope you guys liked that chapter! Well, we know Kim is about to be introduced to the other humans, the Autobots, and all the minicons. What happened to Spark? You'll find out.

Kim: What did you do with my poor Spark?

Sapphire225: Nothing bad or anything! I'm just telling the readers that I didn't forget about him!

Kim: Oh.

TJ: Hey sis'! I found you!

Sapphire225: No you haven't! You won't find her until the later chapters!

TJ: But she's right here! (Points to Kim)

Sapphire225: That's cuz' this is the end of chapter three! You guys are just here for me to say "Review please."

Kim: But you just said it!

Sapphire225: Grr… Then let me tell the readers! Review please!


End file.
